A Fractured Fairytale: Heartbreaker
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. And so she dug her key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive because he was a cheating, lying jerk-HOW DARE HE!


**Song:** Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats"  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**HEARTBREAKER**

* * *

"Don't you think you're overreacting?"

Sakura patted her baseball bat lovingly.

"Not even just a _little_?"

She glanced at Ino, who was smiling at her wearily.

"I am _not_ overreacting!" Sakura yelled, smashing the headlights of the car that just so happened to belong to her boyfriend—_ex_-boyfriend. "He _cheated_ on me!" Sakura screeched. She stepped on the tire to lift herself onto the hood and stand on it. Her cell phone rang, but when she saw who the caller was, she threw it away, effectively breaking the device. "He _fully_ just proposed to some pretty little blonde!"

"Yeah, but," Ino cringed, "do you really think trashing his car is necessary, Sakura?"

"YES, I DO!"

Standing on the very top, Sakura bent forward and hit the windshield, shattering the glass to pieces after a few (pathetic) attempts.

"He's _such_ a bastard!" Sakura continued. "THE BIGGEST BASTARD IN HISTORY OF BASTARDS! A BIG, FAT—BUT NOT REALLY _FAT_-FAT—CHEATING BASTARD! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I _HATE_ HIM!" She then jumped off of the trashed black SUV and pulled a Swiss Army knife out of her back pocket. She went over to the back tire—

"Sakura!"

—and stabbed into it.

"Okay, Sakura, if you weren't holding a knife, I'd _so_ go over there and stop you right now," Ino grumbled, looking down at her nails and frowning at a tiny crack at the tip of one. Damn. She needed a manicure. Well, _after_ she dealt with Psycho-Sakura. "But really, Sakura, just _calm down_, please. I'm sure Sasuke has a perfect explanation—"

"NO!"

With a bit of a struggle, the enraged Sakura dragged the knife along the thick rubber, widening the hole she created. When the tire was ruined to a satisfying extent, she removed her weapon and moved onto another one.

"Ino, I saw him, with my own freaking eyes, get out some stupid and beautiful and perfectly Sakura-ish ring and then _propose to some girl_!" she shrieked.

After finishing with the tires, she gave a good kick to the rims for the sake of trying to do some damage. Sakura then took out her house key and dug it into the side of her car, dragging it along the doors, destroying the paintjob.

A tear or two fell from her eyes, but she furiously wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"He is _so_ gonna regret cheating on _me_!"

* * *

_EARLIER THAT DAY..._

"Karin," Sasuke greeted flatly. "You're…"

He almost gagged.

"Blonde."

His twin smiled at him brightly and flipped her bleached blonde locks over her shoulder, flirtatiously smiling at the men at tables nearby. Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes at her annoying actions, but he had been stuck with the girl since conception so, sadly enough, he was just used to her antics.

One thing he would probably never get used to, however, was her constant need to dye her hair.

She had had black hair as a child, but ever since she learned her colours and turned ten, she decided to become a redhead.

And then a brunette.

And now a blonde.

"You look terrible," he told her bluntly. "I am ashamed to be related to you."

Karin stopped flipping her hair to gawk at Sasuke and then glare. "How dare you?! You're the one who made me come out here to help you with God-knows-what, Mr. Mysterious and Moronic! Yeesh! Now make it quick, I have photo shoot at five."

"…it's only _ten-thirty_. We are doing _brunch_, idiot."

She rolled her eyes and flashed him a smug grin. "_Fine_," she said. "The truth is that I just cannot stand to be in your presence for more than three minutes—" With a dramatic gasp, she looked down at her designer watch and then smirked back at Sasuke. "And oh, well would you look at that? It's already _been_ three minutes. I guess I should be on my way."

Sasuke rubbed at his temples.

"God, do you _ever_ shut up?" he growled.

"Do _you_ ever stop being a prissy bitch?!"

"Oh, that's rich coming from _you_."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" With a huff, she crossed her arms and glared at Sasuke. "Seriously though, what do you want?" Karin asked. Her voice was almost concerned, but Sasuke knew better.

"Do you remember my girlfriend—"

"I thought you were gay."

"—_Sakura_?"

Laughing at how easy it was to goad Sasuke, Karin slowly nodded.

"Yes, I do. Pink hair, green eyes?" she inquired rhetorically. "Yes, I remember her. She's quite the pretty one, you know," she commented, thinking back on two Christmases ago when Sasuke had brought his lady-love to meet the family. That was the last time Karin had seen the girl due to her busy schedule as a model, but she remembered how well she thought that Sakura girl suited her grumpy twin. "What's a cutie like her doing with a loser like you?"

As she giggled at her own joke, Sasuke counted to ten under his breath.

After a minute, Karin calmed down at asked, "So really, Sasuke, what do you want?"

"I need help."

She raised a blond eyebrow. "With what?"

* * *

Sakura stretched her arms over her head and let out an unladylike yawn as she walked home from the hospital. She was in her second year of residency at Konoha General and she had just worked a forty-hour shift. Well technically, thirty-eight since she left earlier than she was supposed to, which was at noon. She just couldn't wait to go home and get to bed.

Sasuke was probably home, she deduced, as she walked towards their shared condominium. His family owned a few of Konoha's hottest night clubs and just recently opened up a restaurant which was currently a celebrity hangout. He usually worked from wherever he was with the precious Blackberry she had bought him for Valentine's Day a few months ago.

There were few things Sasuke loved in the world and Sakura knew each and every one of them.

His mother, of course.

(At one point, his sister was on the list but Sasuke proved her wrong on that time and time again whenever the redhead—or was it brunette?—was mentioned. Apparently, she was the cause of his hatred towards clowns, makeup and just about anything with sugar.)

Their—or well, more so _his_—pet snake Manda who gave Sakura the chills whenever it stuck its tongue out in her direction.

The Blackberry Bold, which he needed to work—and just about survive.

Tomatoes.

His pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive that he spent much of his university years prettying.

(Even Sakura loved that thing. It was kind of what brought them together. Sakura's dad and her older brother owned and managed the repair shop, which, coincidentally, Sasuke had showed up at many years ago looking for something she knew nothing about when she just so happened to be lurking in the garage. He had asked her about something car-related and she only managed to reply with a "huh?" before her dad came along to save their customer.)

Lastly, on the list of things she knew Sasuke loved deep down, there was…

Well, _her_.

Sakura.

He was very subtle in showing her that fact, if he ever did it at all. Sasuke didn't do bouquets of flowers or boxes of chocolate—although at some points, she wished he did—but he was always there when she needed him and while they were together, he made sure she never had to want—

Her stomach grumbled.

Speaking of wants, apparently the last few granola bars and cups of coffee weren't doing much to sate her hunger. She looked down the road and saw the small café where she and Sasuke had their first actual date together for brunch (it was supposed to be for breakfast, but she ended up waking up late).

When he had asked her out, she thought he was weird. What sort of guy asked someone out for breakfast? Being the nutrition freak he was, however, Sasuke merely told her about the importance of breakfast—especially for her, with her long hours and hectic job.

As she approached the quaint restaurant, hoping to get a table on the patio and find a newspaper someone left behind, she gawked at what she saw.

There, sitting at a table in the center of the deck was Sasuke.

With some bleached blonde _tramp_ that was _flirting_ with him!

Sure, Sasuke was rolling his eyes over and over and staring at the blonde skank—_woman_—apathetically, but Sakura still saw red.

"OH. MY. GOD."

* * *

Karin threw her head back and laughed loudly, uncaring about all the people staring at her.

"You need my help _proposing_ to your little girlfriend?!"

Repeating Sasuke's predicament only made things funnier.

The blonde clutched at her sides as she gasped for air. She could feel Sasuke's heated glare on her, but she paid it no heed. It wasn't every day her younger—by _two minutes and five seconds_!—brother came to her for advice on women.

"I don't need your help," Sasuke hissed, taking offence to her words. "I would simply like your advice."

Karin calmed down and then rolled her eyes. She sighed and then propped her head up with her palm as she leaned against the table. "Well show it to me, idiot," she ordered.

He frowned. "Huh?"

"Show me the _ring_," she clarified. Karin felt as though she were talking to a retard—although at the current moment, she technically was. That was, in matters of love and romance. Or well, really, with things that dealt with feelings in general. In those, her little twin truly _was_ in need of special help.

"Oh. Right." Sasuke stuck his hand in his pocket and retrieved the small velvet case. He held it in one hand and opened it for Karin with the other. "Here. What do you think?"

When she saw it, Karin gasped and her eyes widened.

Sasuke looked happy. He relished the moment. It wasn't every day his sister learned to just shut the hell up.

But he knew her silence was too good to be true.

"What is it too plain or something?"

Karin shook her head, still not speaking. "No, Sasuke…" She looked up from the ring to her brother. "It's perfect for her."

Sasuke scowled. "You don't even know her."

She rolled her eyes and then stared back down at the engagement ring. It was a simple silver band with a rectangular diamond and two triangular side stones. She knew if Sasuke had wanted to do, he could have bought Sakura much more extravagant ring, but it was a matter of how well the piece of jewellery would suit her, and Karin knew that Sakura would love what Sasuke got.

"Yes," Karin replied honestly. "But I do know she'll love this."

Sasuke's face softened and he faintly smiled. "Thank you."

She nodded.

A short moment of peace pass between the siblings but both knew it wouldn't last.

Karin grinned widely and put a hand over the one Sasuke was using to hold the box.

"…can I try it on, please?"

* * *

"He is _so_ gonna regret cheating on me!"

Sakura picked up the baseball bat she had discarded earlier resumed hitting the car.

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I—"

"Love him," Ino interrupted. "Obviously, this is a love thing. If you hated him and he cheated on you, I highly doubt you would react like this. If you hated him, you would be out sipping on a latte and reading a smutty novel, not destroying his car—"

"INO, WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!"

She would not. "—so nope, this is a love thing. Love is what is making you react like this."

"GO AWAY. YOU ARE NO HELP TO THE MATTER AT HAND—"

"Give me that!" Ino ordered. She took the Louisville Slugger out of Sakura's flailing hands and tossed it to the ground. She then grabbed the girl by the shoulders and forced Sakura to look her in the eyes. "I know you're hurting right now Sakura, but you need to calm down."

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled as she stepped away from the blonde. "We are in my dad's shop, not the hospital. Go work your psych magic somewhere else!"

"Sakura…"

Ino sighed as she looked at the mess that was Sasuke's car. Sakura sure as hell was going to have to do a lot of explaining when her dad saw the destruction his little goodie-goodie _angel_ did to his best customer's car.

"Are you absolutely _positive_ Sasuke was cheating?" Ino asked.

"Well, no."

Ino's eyes widened at Sakura's response. "WHAT?!" she yelled. "You destroyed his car without even _knowing_ for sure that he cheated on you?!"

"…yes?"

* * *

"There's no answer," Sasuke muttered, throwing the phone onto the couch. "It's going straight to her voicemail."

"Maybe she realized you were a loser and decided to leave you," Karin drawled as she twisted her hair into a sophisticated-yet-casual bun. "I would too, if I were her."

"Would it kill you to just shut up?"

"Would it kill you to take that stick out of your ass?"

Sasuke paid her insult no heed and began looking through his cell phone's phonebook for Sakura's pager number.

"She said she was coming home around noon, at the latest," Sasuke said, paging his girlfriend. "Where the hell is she?"

"Well, you already heard what I had to say," she murmured, standing up from her seat in Sasuke's dining room.

She put the compact back in her designer purse and began walking to the door with Sasuke walking behind her. After slipping on her boots, she looked at Sasuke another time. Her twin actually looked nervous… Karin rolled her eyes.

"It'll be _fine_," she reassured. She pecked him on the cheek, barely even touching him and gave him a small hug—

Right when Sakura decided to come home.

* * *

Sakura's jaw dropped for a second before she regained her composure only to lose it again as she grew livid.

_I cannot _believe _him! In _our_ apartment?! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!_

"Ah, Sakura."

Karin—not as dumb as her brother—understood the expression on the girl's face and tried not to snort. Did Sakura _really_ think Sasuke was cheating on her? The idiot barely showed interest in one girl, how could he do it for _two_?

"Oh, _please_," Karin sniggered. She pushed away from the hug and stepped towards the door. "It was nice seeing you again, Sakura."

With her final words said, Karin left the apartment—

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"

Sasuke winced when Sakura's fist came into contact with his arm. Her face was red and her eyes were watery and she looked like she had been crying. "What's wrong with you?" he muttered, trying not to seem _too_ concerned, lest that ruin his image.

She hit him again.

"How can you even _ask_ that?!" Sakura yelled. "You're _cheating_ on me! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULDN'T KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I FOUND OUT?!"

"Ch—_cheating_?!" Sasuke sputtered, looking rather annoyed. "What the hell makes you think I'm _cheating_ on you?"

"Uh, hm, the hot blonde that totally just walked out of here?!" she growled back, waving her arms wildly. "How could you, Sasuke?! What, in our bedroom, too, huh—"

"Ew. Don't even say that."

Sakura felt her heart breaking at the way he was acting. Didn't he care? Didn't he care even just a little bit that he was hurting her?

"Why not?" Sakura whimpered. "It's the truth, isn't it?"

Sasuke snorted. "Hell no." He pulled her crying form into his warm embrace and wrapped his arms around her trembling form. Reluctantly, she buried her face into his chest and he rubbed her back awkwardly, hoping to do something to make her feel better. "Sakura, that was my _sister_."

She pulled away after a moment to blink at him confusedly. "What?"

He sighed. "That girl—the 'hot blonde' as you so eloquently and falsely put it? That was Karin."

"No…" Sakura wiped at her tears and then frowned at him. "Karin's a redhead…"

"Yeah, she _was_," Sasuke corrected. "She said she dyed her hair last week or something."

"B—but!" Sakura shook her head furiously, struggling to come to terms with what she saw and Sasuke's explanation. "I saw you propose to her! You gave her a ring! She even put it on!" She sputtered her next few words, still very confused. "I _saw_ you! You and your ring! Your perfect, perfect ring for…"

And suddenly, she understood the ring and Karin and Sasuke's recent secretiveness.

"Me?"

"Hn." Sasuke reached into his pocket and took the ring out once again before opening it for Sakura. "Yeah, it's for you. I was hoping to propose to you back at the café since I'm sure you would've liked that better, but I guess this'll do—"

He was cut off by her lips on his and the air being knocked out of his lungs as she tackled him to the ground. Straddling his hips, she proceeded to kiss him until he put a hand on her shoulder and gently began to push her away despite her eager attempts to continue.

"Hey—Sakura, stop…"

She paid him no heed.

"I told your dad I'd pick up my car this afternoon."

Still on top of him, Sakura froze and struggled to figure out what to do. She thought back to the car she demolished out of blind rage and tried to figure out how she would cover up the fact that she did it—which would be hard, considering she had carved her name into the leather seat.

She laughed awkwardly and affectionately drew patterns along his chest.

"Oh. Right. About that…"

**FIN.**


End file.
